


I went on a double date but not with the person I expected

by jaspeada0928



Series: It Starts With a Date [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: Lance likes Ezor, so he convinces Keith to go in a double date with her and Acxa.Turns out it was a big misunderstanding and the two boys end up pretending they are boyfriends.





	I went on a double date but not with the person I expected

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this pin {https://es.pinterest.com/pin/332422016235171465/} that is a screenshot from a Tumblr post and I just though of Voltron, so now this exists.

The group was reunited around Pidge's locker. She and Hunk were discussing a science project while Shay listened eagerly with Hunk's arm around her. Lance was completely ignoring the conversation and looking for someone among the crowd of students. 

When he saw a familiar mullet, he walked fast to it's owner and put an arm around his shoulders, surprising the shorter boy.

"Hey, Keith, my man. How are you, buddy?" 

Keith sighed in annoyance, frowning. "What do you want now?" He slipped away from Lance's arm.

Lance tried to look offended. "Me? Why do you think I want something?" Keith just gave him a look.  _Really?_ "Well, yeah, I was thinking and well, do you know Acxa?"

"Isn't that one of the girls from Lotor's group?"

"Yeah, the one with the piercings."

Keith nodded. "Okay, so what about her?"

"I mean, she wears jackets like you, and doesn't talk much, and she's serious all the time... What I want to say by that is that you two have lots in common."

Another sigh. "So you want me to date her." Lance nodded, glad he hadn't had to actually say it. "Why."

The taller boy cleared his throat, they were standing in front of Keith's locker. "I want to date Ezor, the one with the pink hair, and I don't want to do it alone 'cause, you know, their group and us aren't in the better terms."

"So basically the rivalry between Allura and Lotor for the school presidency is affecting your love life."

"Exactly."

Keith shook his head, opening his locker. "I won't do it."

Lance had to do something fast or Keith would lose interest in the subject, more than he already had. "Wait! There's something in for you."

Keith turned around, looking skeptical. Lance then took out something from his jacket. He showed Keith a stuffed hippo. "For your collection."

The black haired boy glared at him, snatched the hippo from his hand, and put it inside his open locker. "When."

Lance smirked, glad his plan had worked. "I'll see you here at the end of the day." 

Keith sighed once again as Lance walked away to his next class.  _The things I do for hippos._

 

 

 

Keith closed his locker to find a smirking Lance right behind the door, leaning against the grey surface. Keith gasped and stumbled some steps backwards. "What the hell, Lance."

The other boy just ignored him. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

 

The group of girls was standing not too far away from the school gate. They arrived just in time to see a tall, curly haired girl and a girl with a headscarf wave their friends good bye. Lance could swear he saw Narti opening her backpack and taking out a black cat. But he must have been seeing things. They were lucky the two girls were alone.

Ezor was wearing a pink crop top and a white skirt, Acxa was wearing a black jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath and dark red pants. 

"See?" Lance whispered to Keith as they walked to meet the girls. "Jackets." Keith huffed.

The girls stared at them when they saw they were approaching. "Hey there, ladies." Lance greeted. A smiled broke into Ezor's face and Acxa just kept staring at them. 

"Hey! Aren't you one of Allura's friends? Lance?" 

 _She knows my name._ "Yeah! And this is Keith."

"Nice to meet you!" The pink haired girl said. Acxa nodded.

"Nice to... meet you too." Meeting new people wasn't exactly Keith's speciality.

"So, we were thinking that maybe you would want to go on a double date with us?" Lance held his breath, preparing himself for rejection.

Ezor smiled again. "Sure! Sounds fun!" She turned to Acxa "What do you think?"

"Sure."

Lance smiled. "Great! So what about we go get some milkshakes on Friday?" It was Wednesday.

"Sure. We'll see you there at seven, okay?"

"Yeah, see you there." 

Ezor cheeked her phone. "We gotta go now, see you on Friday!" And she and Acxa left.

 

"I can't believe they actually said yes!" 

"Yeah, me neither." Keith wasn't happy with it. He just didn't want to have to go on a date with some girl he had learned the name of two hours before. 

"Thanks, man."

"I'm just doing it for the hippo."

Lance gave him a smirk. "Yeeeaaahh, you sure are."

 

 

 

Lance spend the next two days in such a good mood it was annoying. Pidge and Hunk had asked him the reason multiple times but he had said he would tell them later, which was weird because Keith had though Lance would spend the time bragging about getting a date with one of the hottest girls in the school.

It kind of bothered him that Lance was so happy about it. He had a date, so what? It was just that, a date, and it wasn't as if Lance had never been on a date before. There was something good about Lance's behavior, though. Two peaceful days without Lance flirting with Allura. It didn't go unnoticed by the group, and the white haired girl even went as far as asking if he was feeling alright.

At last, the last class on Friday ended, and Keith went to his house to wait for the evening to come. 

Lance sent him a message.

_Cya at your house at 6:40_

Which was an okay time because the local the date was going to be in was at just a five minutes walk form his house.

 

At exactly 6:40 he heard someone knocking on the door. He had changed because he had been a little sweaty and it was getting too cold outside for what he had wore to school.

"Hey, Shiro. I told Keith I would be coming over. We have a date with this two really pretty girls." Keith came downstairs to find his brother and Lance standing next to the door.

Shiro frowned. "Two  _girls_?" 

"Yeah." Then Lance noticed Keith in the stairs, wearing a leather jacket, a red t-shirt, and black jeans. Lance was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. "Hey, looking good, man."

Keith walked down the missing steps. "Let's go."

Shiro turned to look at him. "So you are going on a date with a  _girl_?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah."

His brother looked confused. "...Okay. Don't come home too late."

"Okay."

"Take care, guys," Shiro said at last.

"Bye!" Lance said as they started walking down the street. He turned to Keith. "Why did he look so confused you were going on a date? Have you never had one or what?"

Keith stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

Keith sighed and shook his head. "You know what? Forget it."

 

 

The girls were already there when they arrived. They were sitting on one of the benches and him and Keith on the other one.

At first they just started talking, thought he and Ezor did most of the talking. She told them she was a gymnast, and that Acxa was actually a secret hacker. Lance thought Pidge and her would probably get along very well. He told them how Keith had a motorbike, that he was a swimmer, and that he travelled every summer to the beach to surf.

As they talked, Lance slowly started to notice how the girls were sitting very close, leaning into each other, the way Ezor talked lovingly about Acxa. Then they held hands on the table, and Acxa caressed Ezor's hand with her thumb. But maybe that was just how girls were? Allura and Pidge weren't exactly the touchy feely type, so he wouldn't really know.

Then, Ezor giggled at the story Acxa was telling about a trip to the beach when she drove a water bike and fell off on the first try (she was blushing as she told that part) and leaned to shortly kiss the other girl on the neck. Twice.

Lance froze.  _Wait a second. Does that mean they think Keith and I..._

"So," Ezor started, "how long have you guys been dating?"

He saw how Keith next to him closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Luckily, in that moment, the milkshakes arrived, giving them a distraction.

"Excuse us, girls. We need to go the bathroom for a moment," he said standing up. he grabbed Keith's arm so he stood as well.

"Sure, we'll wait," Ezor replied. Acxa narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 

 

"Oh my God, they think we are dating."

Keith sighed. "I could tell they were a couple three minutes into the date."

"This is so embarrassing. We can't tell them what we thought this date was."

"Oh, no. If what you are saying is that you want us to pretend to be a couple for the whole date, my answer is no."

Lance clasped his hands. "Please, Keith. I'll buy you ten more hippos." "Still no." "Make that twelve!"

"Look, Lance. I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Please!"

"But what about what people would say?"

"it doesn't matter! Everyone knows I'm bi, and we can tell people what really happened if they ask. I just really, really don't want to have to say it to their faces."

Keith stared at the taller boy. "I don't think you understand, Lance."

"What?"

Keith sighed once again. "Not everyone knows I'm gay,  _for sure._ "

One, two, three seconds.

Lance blinked.

"You're gay???"

Keith grabbed the bridge of his nose. "You are the only person who never noticed."

Lance started passing around the bathroom. 

"Oh God, I feel so stupid. I asked you to go on a date with a girl! This must be so uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry."

"We made a deal after all."

Lance took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't notice, but I really, really need you to do this. Please, Keith. I know you don't want to and I don't think you like me in the sightless, but please, please pretend to be my date tonight." He had clasped his hands again and had closed his eyes tightly. 

Keith chuckled. "God, Lance, you're not some kind of monster. But I want the twelve hippos."

Lance's eyes were sparkling. "I'll give you hippos in a variety of colors if you want-" "Yes, please." "I could kiss you right now!" "Please don't."

"Ok. The hippos will be at your house by Sunday."

 

 

"You sure took your time in there." Ezor said, smirking. "What were you two doing?"

Lance laughed nervously. "Nothing."

She winked at him. "Yeah, suuure."

Keith cleared his throat which surprised everyone since he had said practically nothing in the whole night. 

"So, how long have  _you_ been dating?"

Ezor smiled. "Since the beginning of last year! But you never answered, so same question."

Keith was the one to answer. "Just two weeks, actually."  _God, Keith. Those hippos will have your freaking name embroidered on them._

"Well, that explains why you are still so reluctant to touch in public." The pink haired girl commented. "It took me weeks to get her to let me do this in public." She then leaned towards her girlfriend and kissed her shortly on the mouth.

"Yeah," Lance said, "We are still working on it."

"You get used to the staring with time," Acxa said. "But don't let it limit what you feel."

 _Please don't kill me._ Lance thought as he grabbed Keith's hand and pulled it from bellow the table, much like the girls were doing. The shorter boy just stared at their joined hands.

Ezor smiled. "Now,  _that's_ more like it!"

Acxa spoke again, apparently feeling more relaxed. "You two look good together," she said.

"Yeah, you too," Lance answered honestly. "You look so comfortable being with the other."

"I bet you two are like this too when you are in private! But we can help you. There's not many people here." Just two more couples from their own school and some kids from middle School. "So what about a kiss? For us."

Lance gulped. "I'm not sure..."

"O-Okay."  _What._

 _Lance better get me a fucking rainbow hippo._ Keith thought as he grabbed Lance's hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. It was longer than necessary. Sightly. Not much. Not really. Neither pulled away until they ran out of air.

"Looks like both of you really wanted to do that," Acxa commented.

"You really do look good together guys," the pink haired girl complimented. "So what about we drink our milkshakes?" It was true, they hadn't even touched them.

 

After that, both boys relaxed. The girls dared them to take a sip from each other's milkshakes and they did. When their hands accidentally touched they didn't remove them.

But they were just really good actors, right?

 

 

At last, the girls left. They had laughed at some jokes, told anecdotes, talked about movies, and even played the 20 questions. Lance loved sharks, they all knew it now.

"We have to do this again sometime!"

"What about a movie?"

"Great idea, Acxa! You tell us what you think about it later, guys. It's getting late. See ya!"

So, the boys stood in the sidewalk outside the local.

"Thank you so much, Keith."

"Just fulfill your part of the deal, okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

Keith took a deep breath. 

"So, do you wanna try?"

"...try?"

"Yeah, you know."

"Try what?" Lance looked legit confused. Like seriously, how could a guy who flirted all the time be that oblivious.

"Dating."

"Oh."

"Oh? God, I should have never said anything, forget it." Keith turned around to leave.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Wait."

He turned around. "What."

"I do. Yeah." Lance was blushing and Keith had never seen him that nervous. "I want to try. It was... nice."

He chuckled. "God, you're a mess, Lance." He grabbed Lance's hoodie again and pulled him down to kiss him. "'night."

Lance blinked. "Yeah, sure. I mean, 'night."

"Oh, and I want a rainbow hippo."

 

 

On Sunday, Shiro had been surprised when Lance arrived with a box filled with stuffed animals, hippos, in different colors and with Keith's name embroidered on them.

Keith had laughed when he had seen them. "Where did you even get them, oh my God."

They were currently in Keith's room, as he organized the new additions to his growing collection. 

"So they were girlfriends?" his brother asked Lance, who had just finished telling the story.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming."

"Well, guys, the only thing I have to say is that, if you ever, you know... Use protection."

Keith threw an hippo at him "What the hell, Shiro!" Shiro had to escape and abandon Keith's room as he was attached by Africa's most dangerous mammals. Lance laughed in the floor.

"Go call your boyfriend or something!"

Lance stopped laughing and surveyed the disaster of stuffed animals Keith's room had become. "Wait. Shiro has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Matt."

"Matt as in Pidge's brother?"

"Yeah," Keith answered as he picked up stuffed animals. "They went to school together or something."

"What?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything!"

 

 

On Monday, Lance greeted Keith by flirting with him.

Everyone just stared.

"Lance," Pidge asked carefully "did you just flirt with Keith?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"We're dating," Keith stated.

"What the fuck did I miss." 

"Man, that's great!" Hunk said.

"I'm happy for you," Allura added.

"You make such a cute couple." Shay commented.

Keith frowned. "Stop. It's not like we got married."

Lance put and arm around his shoulders. "He's like a cat, small and grumpy."

"Hey!"

They laughed.

Pidge just stood there. "Seriously, what the fuck did I miss," she muttered. "This is got to be an alternate universe or something."

 

 

 

Sometimes, you could see them hanging around with Ezor and Acxa.

They went to the cinema with them, and then to the amusement park in a triple date with Narti and Zethrid.

They just basically went to many dates. With Hunk and Shay, with the girls, and alone.

There were a couple times when they rode in Keith's motorbike to a restaurant in the road to eat waffles. or they just hung around at Keith's because Lance's had too many children running around.

Keith went to Lance's competitions and Lance helped Keith fix his bike by passing him tools because he knew nothing about mechanics.

On a weekend, Lance's family went to the beach and Lance dragged Keith with him. He tried to teach the boy how to surf but he just kept falling off his board.

It was weird for them to think about a time when they weren't boyfriends. And when they eventually told the girls what had really happened, they just thought it was funny.

And when Lance took Keith to the zoo for his birthday, the boy didn't really understand why until they went to see the hippos, and he just kissed him right there.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of Lotor's team are based on this amazing art {http://joleanart.tumblr.com/image/164109884174} by Joleanart.


End file.
